


Visual Valentine's Day

by PrincessCipher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Reader, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCipher/pseuds/PrincessCipher
Summary: Being blind for years, you never really liked holidays. You still don't.And Valentine's Day was always one of your least favorites.But maybe your two wonderful boyfriends could change your mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it! I live off of all of your help!

Holidays were pretty strange. That was one of your thoughts in general. Why did people bother with buying so many decorations and expensive cards? It was all useless in the end. They would get thrown away or put in storage for a whole year until the holiday rolled around again.

Well. It probably made more sense to people who could see. Growing up blind meant that a large portion of holidays were lost on you.

_“Did you see that house beside the school? It's covered in Christmas lights!”_

_“The pharmacy put up a display for Valentine's Day! There's so many cool cards to choose from.”_

_“Did you find any eggs at the egg hunt this year?”_

Those were just a few of the things you had heard over the years. Growing up, Saint Patrick's Day was probably your least favorite. It wasn't like you could _see_ what you wearing! Why would it even matter if the color was green? All you cared about was how comfortable it was. Easter was a close second, and the only reason it wasn't worse was because you usually got free candy. The other holidays fell into line and the only one you ever actually paid any attention to was Christmas, since people expected you to get them gifts.

It may have been a bit cynical of you to completely write off the other holidays, but they meant nothing. Not to you, anyway.

Besides, it wasn't like holidays were the only thing you wrote off. When monsters had a surfaced a few years prior, it meant nothing. For all intents and purposes, you couldn't tell and monster apart from a human. Most sounded and acted similar. Some were jerks, some had accents, et cetera, et cetera.

Sensing auras wasn't the same as sensing souls. From what little you had heard, monster souls were different from human souls. That didn't make any sense to you. Different people gave off different auras. Being monster or human didn't have anything to do with it.

It was that strangeness that had actually led you to meeting your current boyfriends.

 

*****

 

A small sigh escaped you, and you tapped your fingers against the bench in annoyance. Your parents had hired a new caretaker for you, and they had just run off. The idiot hadn't even told you where they were going, aside from mentioning a phone call. They probably hadn't realized that you could sense auras. You had watched them casually walk away before making a break for it.

Jerk. Who the hell did that to a blind person?

Having already been left alone in the park for what felt like hours, you stood up from the bench. At the very least, you might be able to find someone that could lend you a phone to call your parents. The sooner, the better.

“LOOK OUT!” a loud voice called out to you, a gloved hand grabbing a hold of your wrist and pulling you back.

“Huh?” you mumbled, tilting your head in confusion as you gazed at the man that had helped you. His aura suggested that he was at least a head or two shorter than you, and its bright blue color was nearly blinding.

“THAT WAS CLOSE,” he continued, and you quickly realized that this must be his natural volume. “IT IS A GOOD THING THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS HERE! YOU ALMOST FELL INTO THAT POND!”

When did this park get a pond? Had it always had one? Shaking those thoughts from your head, you knelt down so you were eye level with the man.

“Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it.”

There was a small pause. “ARE YOU IN PAIN? THERE ARE BANDAGES AROUND YOUR HEAD.”

You managed a small smile, shaking your head. “No, it doesn't hurt at all. They've been like this for a long time.”

The man, Sans you assumed, made a noise of unease. “WHY ARE YOU HERE ALONE?”

“My caretaker left me here,” you grumbled, not able to stop the spite in your tone before it escaped. “I have no idea where they went.”

“WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT?!”

“I was asking myself the same thing,” you admitted, smiling happily at him. “Actually, going off of that, do you have a phone I may borrow, Sans?”

“HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME? ARE YOU A PYSCIC?”

A chuckle escaped you. That was a new one. “No, no. You shouted it out earlier, oh magnificent Sans.”

“O-OH, RIGHT! WELL, MY BROTHER HAS MY PHONE, SINCE I TEND TO BREAK THEM WHILE WE'RE OUT. LET'S GO FIND HIM.”

“He has the phone and you lost him?” you asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow as you stood.

Sans carefully took one of your arms, leading you back to what felt like the stone walkway that weaved through the park. “I RAN OFF WHEN I NOTICED YOU WANDERING AROUND.”

Another chuckle escaped you. “Well, I hope you haven't worried him _too_ much.”

“I AM SURE THAT MY BROTHER WILL UNDERSTAND. WHILE HE IS NOT AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME, HE IS STILL PRETTY COOL.”

The only thing that distracted you from responding was the approach of an orange aura. Whoever this person was, they were at _least_ a head taller than you.

“BROTHER!” Sans called, tugging on your arm in an effort to get the two of you closer to the other aura.

“there ya are, bro. is everything alright?”

“OH, YES! THIS HUMAN MERELY NEEDED MY HELP!”

'Human'? Did that mean that these two men were monsters? You shook the thought off, not wanting to focus on that for now. It wasn't really that important, though you wondered if you should feel bad for not noticing.

“help?”

“Sans here saved me from walking straight into a pond,” you explained, smiling up at him.

The smaller man let go of your arm, skipping over to his brother's side. “THIS IS PAPYRUS, MY NOT AS MAGNIFICENT THOUGH STILL REALLY COOL BROTHER.”

You held out a hand, giving the brightest smile you could manage. “It's wonderful to meet you, Papyrus.”

“you can call me pap, if you'd like.”

“BROTHER, THEY NEED TO BORROW MY PHONE. THEIR CARETAKER LEFT THEM HERE ALONE.”

“really?” Pap mumbled, the surprise evident in his voice. “someone just left ya here?”

“Yes, I'm having a hard time believing it, too.”

 

*****

 

The brothers kept you company while you waited for one of your parents to pick you up. Sans was constantly bouncing around, and he kept dragging you over to flower beds so that you could feel the petals. It was nice to have someone act so proactive instead of just explaining things to you. Pap, on the other hand, just kept telling a bunch of really bad jokes. His brother consistently complained, saying that you'd be scared off by how bad they were.

When your ride arrived, you were actually a bit sad. “Thank you so much for saving me from that pond,” you said with a hum, giving Sans the biggest hug you could manage, “and for keeping me company. This was the first time in a long time I've had so much fun.” You stood up from your crouch – necessary in order to hug Sans – in order to give the taller brother an equally big hug. “The same goes for you, Pap.”

“COULD WE HANG OUT AGAIN SOMETIME?!” Sans blurted out.

It took you a moment to pinpoint the emotions in his voice. He was afraid. Oddly enough, he seemed afraid of not being able to see you again.

“Of course,” you replied, glad that one of them had said something. “I'm generally at home if you want to stop by anytime.”

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!” Sans called, relief clear in his voice.

“heh heh. we'll be sure to stop by..., but....”

You raised an eyebrow. “But what?”

“what do you tile your roof with?”

“... what?”

“is it _shin_ gles?”

“NO, STOP! YOU'LL SCARE THE HUMAN AWAY!”

You bit your lip, trying to give the taller monster the most hopeless look you could manage with bandages over your eyes. “I don't get it.”

The silence in the air was thick enough to breathe.

“you _do_ know that we're monsters, right?” Pap asked, starting to sound a little concerned.

“It would be hard not to, considering Sans keeps calling me a human.”

“NOT 'A HUMAN', SILLY. 'THE HUMAN'. YOU ARE OUR HUMAN FRIEND.”

You smiled at the smaller monster, unable to hold back a chuckle. “Thanks.”

“we're skeletons.”

There was a pause as you considered his words. Walking and talking skeletons, huh? That was actually pretty coo-

“Oh my god. _Shin_ gles.” Snorts followed your words, soon growing into full laughter. “That's amazing.”

“glad you liked it,” Pap replied, the grin clear in his voice.

A honk cut off Sans' groans, and you gasped. “Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that someone's waiting for me! Promise you guys will visit?” you asked, quickly listing off your address afterwords.

“OF COURSE.”

“wouldn't miss it.”

As you slid into the passenger seat, you gave a small, wistful sigh.

“Those boys seemed nice.”

“What's today?”

“February seventh, why?”

“I want to remember the date,” you replied, not even bothering to hide the smile that was taking over your face. “I've finally made some real friends.”

 

*****

 

Six months later, both of the boys asked you out. Together. What you had been expecting to become a fight for whoever could win your affections actually became them trying to convince you to date the both of them. It hadn't really taken much for them to convince you, considering that you jumped on the opportunity.

Now, the two boys were serving as your 'caretakers', helping you to live daily life. They had essentially taken the job full time since you'd moved in six months after you started dating. It had been their year anniversary present to you actually, giving you a chance to be away from your parents and to live a more independent life. You had jumped on that chance, too, and had been more than happy with your life until now.

You yawned loudly, stretching your arms and frowning at the lack of warmth. It had taken three years of dating to convince Sans _and_ Pap to share a bed with you, and it annoyed you every morning that they decided not to wake you up before they went to work. Still, you couldn't argue with the nightly cuddles.

“What's the date and time, ARP?” you asked aloud, hoping the phone would hear you.

“Today is February fourteenth, and the time is ten-thirty am,” the AI replied.

ARP had been a gift for one of your birthdays from Pap's scientist friend, Undyne. That little piece of technology was actually an AI within a phone, created to aid the blind.

Like you.

Grabbing the phone and slipping it into a pocket of the shorts you had worn to bed, you yawned again. “Maybe I should just listen to some movies today. Feels like a lazy day.”

 

*****

 

Sans waved happily at his brother, handing him one of the nicely wrapped bags in his hands. “ARE YOU READY FOR LUNCH, BROTHER?”

“guess so.”

“ARE YOUR STUDENTS GIVING YOU TROUBLE AGAIN?” the smaller skeleton asked, noting his brother's mood. While Papyrus would rarely be called enthusiastic, Sans had gotten used to noticing what energy he did have.

Pap shook his head. “they've actually been pretty good today, though they keep giving me weird looks.”

“YOU, TOO?!” Sans gasped, nearly crushing his sandwich in his excitement. “I WONDER WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO THEM.”

“no idea,” Pap hummed, gladly digging into his lunch. Ever since you had joined the house, Sans' cooking had actually gotten pretty decent. It was nice to know that he had some actual talent.

“Mind if I join you?” a deep voice rumbled.

“OF COURSE NOT, TORIEL'S CLONE.”

Asgore shook his head, chuckling at the small skeleton's usual antics. “How have you two been doing?”

“MAGNIFICENT, OF COURSE!”

“good.”

The man chuckled, having expected answers that fit their personalities so well. “I'm sure that the kids have been giving you both no mercy.”

Sans gasped. “YOU KNOW WHY THEY ARE ACTING STRANGELY?”

Asgore gave the duo a strange look. “Do... you not?”

“we've been trying to figure it out.”

“It is because they now know of your relationship to the human. After they came to deliver your lunches last month.”

“OH NO! DO THEY NOT APPROVE?!”

Asogre raised his hands in the most placating manner he could manage. “No, no! They _do_ approve!” He sighed, running a large paw over his face. “Allow me to start over. What are your plans for tonight?”

“plans?” Pap asked, giving his brother a confused glance and seeming a little relieved when he got a similar one in return.

“Yes, of course. Today is Valentine's Day, after all.”

“WHAT IS VALENTINE'S DAY?”

Asgore blanched, his mouth opening and closing several times. “It is a human holiday,” he explained, noting how they were both giving him their full attention. “It is why the children have been passing out candy to each other and giving cards with hearts on them.”

Sans' eye lights had long since vanished.

“our mate never told us about this.”

“Maybe they did not want you to concern yourself over a human holiday,” Asgore suggested with a shrug.

“B-BUT THEY ARE CONSTANTLY ASKING US ABOUT MONSTER HOLIDAYS. BROTHER, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?! _WHAT DO WE DO_?!”

“i... don't know.” Pap turned his gaze back to Asgore. “how do humans usually celebrate this holiday with their mates?”

The goat monster stared between the two skeletons for a moment before turning around and searching for something. “Professor Stygga! Would you come over here?”

“Something I can help with, Dean Asgore?” the man asked, setting his tray down.

“keep forgetting your the dean of the college on top of being the elementary, middle, and high school principal,” Papyrus muttered, taking in the man's appearance again.

Sans worked in the elementary school as a kindergarten teacher, and he loved every moment of it. Of course his kids would be giving him trouble over this. A bit higher up, Papyrus taught the sciences to the high school students and occasionally filled in for one of the science professors. It would explain why his students were only giving him strange looks. Professor Stygga was the mythology and history professor at the adjoining college, one of the few humans that now knew nearly everything about monster history.

Asgore chuckled. “It is more than amazing to watch the children grow so much. However, that is a bit off topic.” He turned to the human at the table. “I was wondering, Professor, if you might be able to explain how humans celebrate Valentine's Day to these two boys.”

“Your mate hasn't brought it up?” Stygga asked, frowning at the brothers. “I'm surprised. A lot of humans hold a lot of stock in this holiday.”

“OH, PLEASE HELP US! WE DO NOT WANT OUR HUMAN TO LEAVE US.”

Papyrus swallowed hard. The thought hadn't even occurred to him. What if you started to think that they didn't care enough because they didn't celebrate Valentine's Day?!

“I doubt they'd leave you,” Stygga replied, trying to placate the crying skeleton and casting concerned glances to the taller one. “But if you are _that_ worried, I'll tell you what you can do.”

 

*****

 

You yawned loudly, ignoring ARP as he questioned your recent exhaustion. A brief part of your mind said that you should probably put some effort into worrying about it, but you hadn't been sleeping very well recently. The sane part of you questioned whether that was something to worry about instead, but you ignored that, too. These sleepless nights were starting to affect things other than your energy, too, including your temper. Unfortunately, even watching movies hadn't helped as much as it usually did to fix _that_ particular problem.

You were in the process of trying to find the box the boys had hidden the ice cream bars in when the front door slammed open. The bag of frozen chicken nuggets you had been holding – something you could easily cook on your own – crashed to the ground.

A familiar, bright blue aura flew into the kitchen, practically falling at your feet. “WE ARE SO SORRY, OUR LOVELY HUMAN! HOW COULD WE NOT HAVE REALIZED SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT.”

You just stared down at him in confusion, suddenly wondering what had gone wrong. Had you done or said something recently that would have brought this on?

“BROTHER DO YOU HAVE THE CARDS AND THE BOXES?”

The familiar, orange light of your other boyfriend turned the corner. “got 'em right here, bro.”

Cards? Oh no. Where was this going?

“YOU MUST BE SO ANGRY WITH US!”

You coughed loudly, giving Sans a tap on the head to bring his attention to you. “What's going on?”

“OH! THE CARDS!”

“this one has a puppy in a field of flowers on it.”

They were _not_.

“THIS ONE HAS POP-UP ROSES!”

They were _not_ explaining what things looked like.

“this one has cats cuddling in the shape of a heart.”

Oh god, they were. _Why_? They _knew_ you hated that!

“OH! THIS ONE SMELLS LIKE CHOCOLATE!”

Wait a minute... Hearts? Flowers? Chocolate?

“this has a lollipop with it.”

It was Valentine's Day. One of the holidays you hated most. Tears rose in your eyes, and you briefly wished that you still wore the bandages so that they wouldn't be able to see them start to fall down your face. At your sides, your hands were clenched so tightly that they had paled considerably.

“BROTHER, THIS ONE HAS A PUN! WHY IS IT IN THE PILE?!”

“i thought they'd like it. the cats are saying that our mate is _purr_ fect.”

You let loose a shaky breath of air, trying to ignore the tears running down your face and your trembling body. “ _Stop_ ,” you ground out, lowering your gaze to the ground.

Both brothers froze, turning their full attention to you. Sans moved to lean against the table, while Pap seemed to shrink back.

“What is all of this _really_ about?”

“WE WERE INFORMED TODAY OF THE HUMAN TRADITION OF VALENTINE'S DAY AND WANTED TO MAKE UP FOR THE LOST DAYS BY GETTING A LOT THIS YEAR!”

“we never realized that it was so important.”

“That's because it's _not_ ,” you snapped, raising your teary gaze to them. “Did you ever consider that I didn't tell you because I didn't _want_ to be reminded that Valentine's Day existed?!”

Sans shrunk back. “B-BUT WHY WOULD YOU NOT WANT TO BE REMINDED? AND WHY NOT CELEBRATE THIS HOLIDAY WITH YOUR MATES...? HAVE WE DONE SOMETHING WRONG?”

“You didn't do anything wrong until _now_!” you growled back, raising an arm to harshly wipe away the tears. “I mean, can you guess _why_ I wouldn't want to be reminded of a holiday that so heavily relies on _sight_?!” Your words were followed by dead silence. “You two were the only people that ever tried to _show_ me things instead of telling me about them. And what have you just done?”

“oh.”

A harsh chuckle combined with a sob escaped you. “Yeah. 'Oh'.” You sniffled a few times, throwing the bag of chicken nuggets back in the freezer and slamming the door shut. “Thanks for the thought, but I need to be alone now. I'm going for a walk.”

You barely remembered to put on your shoes before running from the house. Once you were sure that you were far enough away – and still on the sidewalk, since that was pretty important – you pulled ARP from the pocket of your pajama shorts.

“Call Toriel.”

“As you wish,” the phone responded, likely realizing that you weren't in the mood for his usual sass.

 _“Hello, dear. What-?”_ the woman cut herself off. _“What is the matter?! Why are you crying?”_

“C-could you please come get me? I need somewhere to go.”

_“Just tell me where. I will be there in just a few moments!”_

 

*****

 

Sans fell into one of the chairs as the front door slammed shut. “What have we done?” he muttered, lifting his knees up so he could bury his face into them.

“somethin' really dumb,” Papyrus replied, sighing loudly as he slid against the wall until he was sitting. “i never even thought about that.”

“How could we do that to them?!” Sans cried out, clutching his knees closer. “We're supposed to understand them the most!”

“stygga said that everyone celebrated differently. never considered they didn't celebrate.”

“I thought that we had done something wrong, but we were fine until now.”

“shoulda asked 'em in the first place.”

“BUT WHAT DO WE DO _NOW_? THEY MUST FEEL SO BETRAYED. WE HAVE BETRAYED THEM!”

“bro.”

“WHAT IF THEY NEVER FORGIVE US?!”

“ _bro_.”

“NOW THEY REALLY ARE GOING TO LEAVE US!”

Pap sighed loudly, slipping a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He knew you hated him smoking in the house. An effect of your blindness was that your sense of hearing and smell were enhanced. In this case, it was the latter that made it awful for him to smell like smoke, let alone make the whole house smell like it. But right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

“I, THE CURRENTLY NOT VERY MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL NOW THROW AWAY THESE CARDS.”

Pap just hummed an affirmative, giving a large puff of his cigarette. As Sans moved about the room, throwing any remains of their attempts at Valentine's Day into a garbage bag, the duo stayed in silence. Neither could find the courage to speak, having no idea how to fix the hole they had dug for themselves.

The only thing that stopped Sans from his destruction of the Valentine's Day gifts was when Pap's phone rang. The taller skeleton slipped the phone from his pocket, not even bothering to check the caller ID before answering.

“papyrus speaking.”

_“You two better have a good side of this story.”_

Sans jumped, tossing the garbage bag aside and moving to sit beside his brother. “QUEEN TORIEL? WHAT'S WRONG?”

 _“That is what I should be asking you,”_ the woman growled. _“I would like to know why I received a call from the crying human.”_

“OH. OUR HUMAN IS WITH YOU?”

“that's good. i was worried that they might have gotten lost.”

_“Yet, you are in your home, so you clearly were not too worried.”_

“they needed time.”

_“I shall hold my judgment for now. Tell me what happened.”_

 

*****

 

You sighed softly, watching Queen Toriel's aura bustle around the building she called a home. It was a small apartment, and you felt a bit bad for intruding despite the fact that she didn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, you could hazard a guess that she would have loved your visit if not for the reason. She had mentioned off hand once that she got few visitors.

Once you were settled, she excused herself to make a phone call. Being alone once more, you took status of your current situation. You were lucky to have had ARP in your pocket when you ran. Also, considering the freezing temperatures outside, you were just as lucky that you were wearing a bit more than your pajamas. The night prior, you had fallen asleep in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. As you tended to do while relaxing at home, you had stolen one of Pap's sweatshirts and one of Sans' scarves to keep warm.

The two objects smelled like them.

You missed your two boyfriends.

In all honesty, you felt bad for snapping like you did. You should have thought about it more clearly and explained why the cards had bothered you so much. You were in the wrong. Why should your blindness make things worse for them?

Toriel came back in, cutting off your string of self-deprecation. “Sorry for needing to leave, dear. Is there anything I can do or get for you?”

“Have any golden flower tea?”

“Of course!”

Her aura began bustling about again, and you guessed that she was setting a kettle on the stove.

“Can I ask you something, Queen Toriel?”

“Now, now. How many times must I tell you? Please call me Tori, dear.”

You nodded. “R-right, sorry.”

“No problem at all,” the woman hummed, sitting beside you on her couch. “Now, what is it you wished to ask?”

“W-was... was I in the wrong?” Why were you asking? You knew you were in the wrong. There was no way that your boyfriends were wrong.

Maybe you just needed her confirmation.

Toriel sighed softly, placing a warm paw on your shoulder. “I... know a good part of the story. If I were to be honest, both you _and_ the boys were wrong.” The hissing of her kettle cut off her help. “Oh, my apologies. Allow me to get your tea.”

The woman bustled about again, leaving you to hide your face in the stolen sweatshirt and scarf. Shortly after she returned with the tea, a knock sounded at the door. You gave her the most withering glare you could manage, noting the two familiar auras just outside the apartment.

Opening the door, Toriel called, “it would seem that I have run out of tea. Will you three watch the house for me while I am gone?”

“Do I have-?”

The door slammed shut, Toriel's aura slowly fading away as she escaped. Once she was gone, you pulled your knees to your chest and buried your head into them. Sans and Papyrus approached slowly, like one might go up to a wounded animal.

“H-human?” Sans mumbled, his voice so quiet that you could barely hear it. “A-are you mad at us?”

You shook your head, sniffling at their sighs of relief. “No. I shouldn't have freaked out so much.”

Papyrus grabbed your shoulder, shaking it lightly. “no. we should have asked.”

“H-HERE, HUMAN. WE GOT THIS FOR YOU.”

Something soft was pushed into your hands. Sniffling loudly, you ghosted your fingers over it to get an idea of what it was. From what you could guess, it was a stuffed dog. A small chuckle escaped you. While your insurance would completely cover a seeing eye dog, the boys had been against it. Despite them being fairly good with animals of the canine variety, the idea of having one in the house made them uncomfortable.

Neither felt like having to go search for buried bones.

Another chuckle escaped you as you wiped the tears from your eyes. Ghosting your fingers over the stuffed creature again revealed that it had a stuffed heart on its collar. Stitched into the heart – in Sans' stitching based on the feeling – were the words, 'we love you'.

“we know you don't like tellin', but we think you should know that the heart is purple.”

“Purple?”

“WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE COLOR OF YOUR SOUL IS, BUT YOU ALWAYS PERSERVERE, NO MATTER THE CHALLENGE. IN HUMAN SOULS, PURPLE MEANS THAT THEIR MAIN TRAIT IS PERSERVERENCE.”

“you can feel its fur.”

“AND READ THE STITCHING.”

“toriel said we were all wrong.”

“WE SHOULD HAVE ASKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE.”

You set the stuffed dog to the side, grabbing both of them to pull them in for a big hug. “I'm so sorry. I should have explained why I was so upset. And I should have told you about why I don't celebrate most human holidays.”

“DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU WILL STAY WITH US NOW?”

You leaned back, studying his bright blue aura. “What? Why wouldn't I stay with you in the first place?”

“WE MADE YOU CRY!”

“I wouldn't leave you for that, Sans!”

The smaller skeleton sniffled, wrapping his arms around your midsection. “R-REALLY?”

“My silly little Blueberry,” you cooed, patting his skull. “It's going to be okay. I'm sorry for running out like that.”

“O-OKAY, THEN. I'LL T-TRUST YOU.”

“And Sans?”

“YES?”

“Happy Valentine's Day,” you hummed, lifting his head to plant a kiss on his teeth.

“hey, where's my kiss? i helped pick out the dog.”

A chuckle escaped you as you twisted your body, grabbing his face with both hands. “Of course, my lazy, little Honey.”

“i'm not little,” he argued, huffing in annoyance.

You gave him quick peck in the middle of his teeth.

“Happy Valentine's Days, boys.”

“HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, OUR HUMAN.”

“happy valentine's day, kid.”

 


End file.
